This proposal was submitted under the SBIR Fast-track process. In Phase I, the primary purpose is to develop COMPASS; a device-agnostic platform that measures and delivers customizable, evidence-informed rehabilitation services to cancer survivors/patients using mobile phones/tablets, objective measurement sensors (such as accelerometers, gyroscopes, electro-dermal response for affect, indoor location) and self-reported data.